


Soul Dreams

by mashimaroo



Category: offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimaroo/pseuds/mashimaroo
Summary: Soulmates. Gun couldn't care less about finding his soulmate. He was pretty contented with his current life. He had his loving mother, his gentle brother, and his best friend who he treats as his soulmate.Soulless. Off couldn't care less what others think about him. He is happy with his life. His priority has always been Chimon's happiness. He never hoped for a soulmate, not another responsibility.Fated. Gun's peaceful everyday life changed when Oab had awakened his soul connection to his mate. And to make it worse, Gun's mom passed away in an accident. Slowly, everything that he knew was falling apart. Just when he thought that he had used up all of his happiness, he started to dream. Will his dreams restore his faith in fate?
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever found this fic,  
> Please don't expect too much. I have not been planning to write anything but the plot is stuck on my mind for a few weeks now.  
> I would be very happy if you would leave any comments about where to improve or mistakes that I can correct.  
> Lastly, please enjoy the story - humble it may be.

**Prologue**

Gun groaned at the sound of his alarm cutting through the silence of an otherwise peaceful morning. With his hair looking like a poorly constructed bird's nest, he rose from his bed and grabbed the vibrating phone from the small wooden table. A yawn escaped his lips with his arms stretched towards heaven, before he finally hopped off his bed and entered the bathroom to freshen up. It took him the usual thirty minutes to clean himself up, almost half of it spent on him dazed while sitting on the toilet bowl half-awake. Seeing that he was decent enough to look at, he made his way towards the kitchen. He remembered it was his brother's duty to make breakfast today. 

Just a step inside the kitchen and the smell of freshly brewed coffee greeted him, his mother already seated on the table with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Gun." 

"Good morning, ma", he responded as he took the open seat on her left. Breakfast was already served on the table - the usual: bacon, eggs, and salad combination. Noticing the absence of his brother, he asked, "Where's Newwie?"

"He left. There was an emergency in his work." Gun's mother chuckled as she noticed the frown appearing on her younger son's face. She consoled, "He promised he'd make it up to you next time. You know he doesn't break his promises so turn that frown upside down."

"I'm not frowning. Who cares about him anyway?", sulked Gun as he started to savor his breakfast. He must admit that his brother is a wonderful cook. 

"By the way Gun, have you and Oab _connected?_ " The sudden question made Gun cough out. Luckily, he was not chewing anything at that time. "I met Oab yesterday and his color changed but looking at you now, you seemed to be unchanged."

Colors. Gun had to drink a glass full of water to calm himself. His mother is a _witch_ with the power to see connections and potentials in the form of colors. She is a very successful soul matcher and it has always been her mission to find the soul mates of her adopted sons. He thinks that her obsession with them finding their partners was due to the fact that she herself is soulless. Or, someone destined to have no one. 

"Oab hadn't told me that he had been awakened." Awakened. It was a word that he dreaded to connect with Oab, his special friend; it would mean that Oab would be owned by someone not him in the future. 

"Awakening does not show immediately, Gun.", sighed the lady of the house with her eyes not leaving her youngest son. She knew of his special feelings towards the boy next door. It could be said that it was her fault that her sons do not believe in fate nor do not worry about being called _Soulless._ She had exerted effort in keeping them away from the dark side of the society using the privileges of her being a witch. She gently persuaded, "The soul connection between soul mates is particularly mysterious. It could be a connection of senses, a connection of consciousness, or even a connection of memories. Nevertheless, only those who are connected would know what it is and how it works. It is not something that you would immediately know."

"I know, I just-" _don't want to talk about it._

"I am letting you know so you can prepare yourself from the heartache. We both know of this possibility." Her tone was soft and gentle but her words cut through his heart. He sighed and meekly nodded wishing to end the topic as soon as possible. She continued, "I hope you find yours soon."

"I don't want anyone unless it's Oab."

"You know that's not how it goes, Gun. We could only hope but we can never dictate."

"Then, I'd rather be Soulless." A defeated sigh escaped her lips as she heard the words of her son. Perhaps, she had really raised her sons to grow up naively. It could be a good thing or a bad thing. 

With a look filled with longing and grief, she smiled softly. "Soulless does not mean you do not need someone, Gun. It means that you'd be incomplete for the rest of your life. Soulmates are two souls that complete each other and to lose that is the saddest thing on this world."

"I'll be fine without one." The stubbornness in his voice made the gentle lady chortle whilst shaking her head. She stood up from her seat with the empty plates on her hand and made her way towards the kitchen sink. Her calm voice replied, "You must not speak in endings, Gun. Fate has always been fond of making you eat your own words. Now, finish your breakfast or you'd be late to work."

Gun glanced at the wall clock to check the time and cursed. He immediately finished the food on his plate and chugged the not-so-hot coffee before dumping his dishes on the sink. He pecked his mother's cheek and rushed towards the garage. Seeing her son breaking into a dash towards the garage like a child, Gun's mother shook her head lightly and smiled wryly. 

Her smile soon disappeared. What she didn't tell her son was that she already knew that Oab would never be his soul mate. Gun and New, the reason why she adopted them was that they both had long awakened and the colors of their connections are just so beautiful. But, there is a right time for everything and maybe soon she would have to soon let go of both them. 


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_"I awakened."_ He should have listened to his mother and prepared himself for heartache. It was only two words but those two short words took the fantasy of a happy ending away. What broke his heart most was that smile of guilt Oab wore on his face as he reported of his awakening. He need not his pity, no, not at all. It has been two months since then and that was the last that he saw his best friend. 23 years of memories abandoned for a soul mate he hadn't met yet. This was the world's norm. 

He closed his eyes, fingers running through the ivory keys of the old black piano. Somber notes vividly expressing his heartaches, his unvoiced complaints towards fate's cruelty. It was the only method he knew to control his heart, his raging emotions. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. 

A song he learned because Oab wanted to hear all 3 movements and not just the famous first part. It made him think if Oab's soulmate knew how he is so fascinated with classical music. At the music nears its end, Gun's fingers started to dance atop of the piano keys in a speed much different than the first part of the song. 

"Gun", called New as soon as the song ended. His brother's voice snapped him from the stupor, Gun looked up and found his older step-brother staring at him gently. That flash of gentleness inside New's eyes broke the strong walls he had been building up for the past month, tears slowly poured out of his eyes. He cried silently, eyes spilling all his secrets to his precious brother. 

"P'New." The pianist choked as he gripped the hems of his brother's suit and let his heart cry out the injustice and pain he was feeling. He had always hated being fragile in front of others but his older brother was an exception. A warm pair of arms embraced him lovingly without asking questions. The soothing scent emanating from his brother's body made him feel secured and calmed him down. He sniffled slightly as he admitted, "It hurts." _It hurts like hell._

"Hmm.", hummed the older as he rubbed comfort circles at the small back of the younger. New had heard about what happened from his mother and he immediately cleared his schedule to rush back home. He was sure that Gun needed him most right now and he was right. Despite the persona that his younger brother often shows in public, Gun was emotionally awkward. He doesn't know how to cry nor how to express his emotions vividly. That's why people often mistake that he's cold or heartless. In truth, Gun Attaphan is a man with very vivid emotions that he pours into his music. 

"It's unfair.", sobbed the younger of the brothers, tightening his embrace towards the older. "I knew him first. I know him better." _I loved him first. I love him better._

"You know it doesn't work that way."

"Fate." _Fucking fate._

"Unfortunately."

"It doesn't change that it hurts. If fate is ever so right, why do I hurt like this?" New sighed unable to answer. He was not his mother who seems to hold all of the answers to life. Nor does he share her sentiment that fate always had her well-constructed plan. He can only gently embrace his heartbroken brother until all tears he needed to cry runs out. It took a long thirty minutes until Gun cried himself to sleep, eyes a little bit red and swollen. 

The next morning. 

Gun groaned as the bright rays of the sun hit his face, light intruded his otherwise peaceful sleep. His lashes fluttered as he opened his swollen eyes. He scanned the room and recognized that he's in his mother's bedroom. He concluded that his brother must be the one who brought him here to rest. He slid off the bed and walked towards the living room where he found his brother and mother watching a movie. The wall clock told him that it was still half-past eight in the morning, he raised his brows and asked, "A movie so early?"

As if they had agreed beforehand, New and his mother stared at the newly awake Gun with a bright smile on their face. The lady of the house signaled the youngest to join them which Gun readily agreed. Feeling a little bit refreshed from crying his heart out, he decided to do the unusual. He acted like a spoiled baby in front of his mother and brother causing laughter to echo in the halls of their home. With his head resting on his mother's small shoulders, he asked, "What are you watching?"

"Singto's new movie. He sent a finished copy before it is officially released tomorrow." New grinned in satisfaction watching the surprise in his younger brother's face. He'd have to thank his friend later for agreeing with his sudden request. Gun had always been a huge fan of movies directed by his close-friend Singto and the other a great fan of Gun's music. 

The sharp look of interest in Gun's eyes made New smile. It appears that his plan was a success. As soon as the movie started, a comfortable silence loomed over the room as three pairs of eyes were fixed on the large flat screen. The movie was about a boy who awakened so young with the connection of being able to share emotions only to lose his soulmate on the day the met on an accident and lived a life being branded as a Soulless. New inhaled sharply as soon as the movie ended and glanced at his mother secretly. 

With the same gentle smile on her face, the lady of the house clapped her hands and commented, "I only told him a story and he was able to turn it into art."

"You told Singto a story?", asked New with his brows raised. Unlike Gun, New knew of their adoptive mother's story. Some parts of the movie where altered but it is indeed her story. She replied serenely, "It was a casual chat when he last visited."

"Is being _Soulless_ really that bad? I mean, it could also mean that they escaped fate's clutches" Gun inquired with a faraway look in his eyes. New remained silent as there was someone else better than him to answer the question. 

"No, it does not mean you've escaped fate's trick, darling. It only means that she placed you there. Fate's method can be a little cruel but trust me it would make sense in the end."

"I sure hope so." Sarcasm was thick in the tone of the musician making the elder woman breathe out an air of defeat. 

"I'm sure both of you will understand it soon. I just hope that I'm still around when both of you do."

"Don't talk as if you're leaving us so soon, ma. You're still so young, healthy, and beautiful. You'd live a hundred years." Gun frowned at the words of his mother. 

"You just want ma to spoil you for the rest of your life, you baby.", joined New chuckling at the sight of his brother rolling his eyes. 

"I'll do my best to live until a hundred years old then." Joyful laughter filled the room as the three figures hugged each other. A sweet time for the family to start the new day of facing the reality of heartbreaks and busy schedules. 

* * *

Off paced back and forth outside of the emergency room waiting for the doctor to step out. His companion, Tay, sat on the chair just outside hunched over praying to the gods and all he believed in. A few minutes later, the lights above the massive white door changed and a doctor stepped out of the door. 

"How is he?", came the urgent question of the anxious father who rushed his son to the hospital after seeing him collapse before tears of blood dripped down his beautiful round eyes. The doctor replied, "He is not in mortal danger and his vitals are stable. However, it appears that his body is collapsing. These are signs of him awakening to an ability. I would recommend having an expert check him."

"You mean, he needs to be checked by a _witch_?" 

"I am afraid so. The collapse of your son's body is due to some kind of aftereffects of him using his gift. You would need someone to teach him how to control his newly awakened abilities or else cases like this will happen again in the future."

"I understand. Thanks, doc." The doctor bid his farewell and made his way towards his next patient leaving two men in silence. Off punched the walls, wounding his knuckles in the process. 

"I'll find one, Off. Don't worry, I'll find a worthy _witch_ for Chim.", assured Tay, eyes blazed with determination. Chimon has been an angel to them, the small naughty boy often was the source of the joy in their otherwise wretched life. 

"It would not be easy. Even if you find one, we might not be able to convince her. And, who knows what would be the exchange."

"Still, we will try. Right, Peng?"

"Of course. I'll do anything and everything for my baby."

"Good. I'll contact Arm and let him know. He might be able to help."

"Thanks, Peng." Tay simply nodded and left to make a call to their close friend, Arm, who probably is waiting for an update at the moment. Off was left alone outside of the Emergency room in a daze. He gritted his teeth as he remembered the sight of his son falling unconscious and tears of blood on his chubby cheeks. He cried silently praying to his late sister who he believes is watching over them, "Please, please, don't take Chim away from me."

Chimon was the only thing left precious in his life. He won't be able to survive if something happens to his precious baby. The words of the doctor haunted his mind, he can't have Chimon hurt because of a goddamned ability that they don't know nor wish to have. He needed to find a competent _witch_ who'd know what to do in keeping his son safe. 

It'll be very hard as witches are known to be extremely rare. They are known to be hard-to-please, crafty, and enigmatic. Thinking of the possibility that his son becoming one of these witches in the future, Off sighed. He simply hoped that Chimon's abilities would not be suited to the profession. His only wish was for his little ball of sunshine to grow up happily and lead a simple life. 

"Arm knows someone, Peng" Tay entered the hall again with an excited look on his face. Off froze at the announced and immediately looked up to see the confirming nod from his best friend. A small smile crept on his face as his friend repeated, "Arm knows a _witch,_ Peng."

"Great. Can we schedule a meeting immediately?"

"Arm is contacting her right now. He'd call back to update us after. Don't worry I am also letting my men search for other witches just in case."

"Alright. Let me know once there is an update. I'll wait for Chimon to be transferred to his room."

"Okay. I'll go out to get you something to eat." Tay nodded and left Off alone for the second time. 

* * *

"Hello, young one." Chimon silently stared at the new face then to his father before asking, "Auntie, why is your song not complete? Where is the other half?" 

Off and Tay who was watching on the whole thing from the side saw the look of surprise that briefly appeared on the face of the witch before it disappeared. She smiled gently and replied, "That is because Auntie lost the other song."

"You can't find it anymore? Even though your song sounds so sad?"

"Does it sound so sad?"

"Yes. The notes are all sad. It misses the other song so much just like how Chim misses Dada when he is away."

"I see. Sadly, auntie can never complete her song anymore. But Chimon still wants to be with your Dada, right?" The young boy beamed and nodded his head making the witch chuckle. She probed, "Does Chimon always hear the songs?"

"Yes, but sometimes head hurts because of the story."

"Story? Does the song comes with a story, Chim?"

"No, sometimes when Chim looks at someone, a picture book appears. Chimon knows that it would happen soon."

"A picture book? Does it contain pictures of your friends, little one?"

"No, no, it has story. Like a book of drawings. I draw them sometimes. Happy ones only. Chimon hates sad and scary stories."

"I would love to see your drawings soon." 

"Chim can draw right now. I saw the picture book when you arrived, auntie."

"Really? Can you tell me what the story was, Chimon?" The witch placed her hand on top of the child's small and chubby ones. Her eyes shone softly as she started to use her abilities. 

"Of course! It was about Auntie and older brothers." Chimon excitedly started his tale, young round eyes sparkled with innocence. He continued, "Older older brother rush home and hug younger older brother because he was sad. Auntie watching them while hiding. Chimon also gets a hug from Dada when he is sad."

"Your dada must really love Chimon."

"Yes, Dada loves Chimon best. And, Chimon loves Dada most!" giggled the boy, clapping merrily as soon as his hands were free. The witch smiled gently at the young boy before motioning for the guardian of the child to accompany her. 

"Auntie would love to play more with Chimon but needs to go now."

"Would you be going to older brothers?" The witch smiled as she nodded her head in reply. The kid bobbed his head in reply and bids, "Then, Auntie you need to go home soon to make younger older brother happy."

"See you soon, Chimon."

"Bye, bye, Auntie." The child waved and watched his new friend and his father leave the room. Off followed the witch out of the hospital room silently. The woman paused on her tracks when they are a few meters away from the elevator. 

"You must carefully protect your son, Mr. Adulkittiporn. You must not let others know of his abilities else there would be little that you can do keep him safe. In our world, he is a very valuable asset." Off shuddered at the intimidating air the small woman in front of him was exuding. She warned, "Chimon has two abilities, one is to know the connection of every person in the form of music. It is fortunate that this ability of his is compatible with mine, I would be able to guide him in controlling this ability to reduce the effects on his physique. As for his other ability, this is the ability that you must never disclose to someone else. He has the abilty to peer."

"To peer?" 

"Exactly. To peer at fate's book. Your son is a clairvoyant, Mr. Adulkittiporn. He could likely see a few details of either the past or the future. You can imagine how the society of witches, not to mention, those with malicious intent would do if they know your son's other ability. Even in our society, an ability like your son's is extremely rare and precious."

"What do I need to do?" Off clenched his fist. He knew from experience how dastardly this world could become in the face of power and glory. He can certainly imagine what would happen to his son the moment it would be known that he has the ability to see the future would be. 

"We would need to weaken and temporarily seal his second ability before it completely damages his physique. I would have to do three or more sessions with him before I can completely attach a seal on his second ability as it needs a more elaborate seal due to the complex nature of his gifts."

"And why should I trust you? You are a witch as well, you could be interested in his ability too."

"I won't force you to trust me, Mr. Adulkittiporn. If you wanted to, I can introduce you to some other witches without telling them of your son's ability. However, I must say, no one would be able to apply the seal better to your son than I do."

"And why would that be?"

"Didn't you hear your son's story about me?" The witch smiled lightly. "I have two sons and both are specially gifted like your son is. And, they have grown safe living their happy life away from the dark side of this society without them knowing of their gifts even at this moment. Besides, the session is simpler than you imagine. You can be present in the session. I just want to help your boy because he resembles my youngest son so much."

Off let out a frustrated air and agreed, "Alright. I don't have that much choice anyway."

"Pleasure to be working with you, Mr. Adulkittiporn." The woman extended her hand which Off stared for a few seconds before taking it into his right hand and shaking it. 

"Call me Off, please. I don't like my last name that much."

"Alright, Off. You can also address me as Aranya."

"Pleasure to be working with you, Khun Aranya." Off nodded as he let go of the other's hand. He remembered his sister's words about witches looking so much younger than their actual age. Perhaps, that was indeed true. At least, the woman in front of his does not appear to be a day over twenty-five years old. If Arm hadn't told him her age, he might also be deceived by her outward appearance. With a few steps, they arrived in front of the elevator door. He pressed the button and it dinged before the doors automatically opened. The witch entered inside the contraption and smiled lightly bidding her farewell, "Looking forward to seeing you soon, Off."


	3. Two

**Chapter Two**

Tay carried Chimon in his arms protectively. Despite what Off told him, he still thinks it's a bad idea to step inside a witch's abode but he knew that Chimon's life depended on this. It's been only a month since his nephew was released from the hospital and in that span of time the child had already warmed towards the mysterious woman named Aranya. It was something uncharacteristic of the boy who is wary of strangers. 

"Is that your house, Auntie?", pointed the child towards a very eye-catching house. Tay must admit that the manor has exceeded his expectations of what a witch's house would look like. If he must put a word to describe the scene in front of him then he would without hesitation choose _dreamlike-_ it was a place that looks like something out of a book. The woman smiled at the boy and nodded in reply as she leads them towards the entrance of what appears to be a smaller version of a fairy tale castle. 

Their group of three passed through a maze-like garden of precious and rare flowers, neatly landscaped according to its hues. The pathway was guarded by small perfectly trimmed trees giving enough shade to shield them from the direct sunlight. The house was made of white-washed bricks slightly covered by white bougainvillea that creeps and leans on the large wooden windows. It was obvious that the vine was periodically trimmed and maintained as it looks beautifully neat and tamed. 

Tay gawked at the large wooden door that serves as the entrance to the witch's home. The whole place gave him that fantasy-like rustic medieval feel. The woman beamed, her eyes crinkling, at the sight of her guest appreciating the home she had built for her sons. With a light laugh leaving her lips, she opened the door and motioned for her guests to enter. 

"Wow!", exclaimed the little boy upon sight of the house's interior. As an engineer, Tay openly showed his admiration for the interior design. The furniture selection has an obvious Victorian influence but it was neatly arranged that toned down the flair of a normal Victorian scheme. It was certainly an impressive work. As an architect, he would like to have a professional discussion with the interior designer soon. Chimon struggled on his arms and demanded, "Put me down, uncle."

The older complied and placed the child on the ground. Without any warning, the boy dashed towards some part of the house - shocking Tay. He apologized to the homeowner who warmly smiled at him and told him that it was fine. He soon followed the tracks of the child and found him gaping in front of a glass door with a look of amazement. He noticed the faint sound of music coming out of the room, it was the sound of the piano. He joined his nephew and peeked inside the room, curiosity getting the better of him. He observed that the inside of the hall was designed to look like a small but open music hall with the large glass windows that is unlike the ones they saw previously. The white piano facing the sun, with the pianist back towards them. 

"Would you like to listen inside?", invited the witch as she pushed the glass door open. Chimon raised his head and stared at the woman before beaming brightly as he bobbed his head adorably, he took the woman's offered hand and entered the room silently. Tay sighed, feeling dejected that his nephew was favoring the witch more so than him and soon followed them inside the room. 

They settled nicely on a comfortable couch positioned a few meters away from the pianist in a way that he won't be disturbed. Tay noticed that the room was like a library of records and CDs, the shelf nearest to him filled with what appears to be score sheets. He withdrew his gaze from it and focused on the performer passionately playing a piece he probably had heard before, lowering his guard and making him relax fully. The song ended and the pianist paused, basking on the euphoria of the piece. 

Applause reverberated in the room surprising the performer. Gun turned to the source of the applause and found his mother with her guests sitting comfortably on the couch. He bowed in jest, amusement obvious in his eyes especially when he saw the raw adoration and interest from her mother's little guest. Without warning, the child jumped from his seat and rushed towards the pianist with his short legs. Chimon looked up at the musician with keen interest and asked, "Uncle, what was that song called? Why is it fast? What is that white box? Chim wants to play it too. Can I?"

Gun chuckled at the bombardment of questions, he picked the young boy up and placed him on his lap. He was gentle as he explained, "This is called the piano and the song I was playing earlier is called La Campanella which is a very fast song. And, you just need to press the white keys here so it makes a sound."

Chimon nodded seriously, shaking slightly in hesitation as he used his chubby little fingers to push a key from the piano. When it made a soft sound, he giggled merrily. He stared at the pianist with his cute round eyes and introduced, "I'm Chimon, uncle. I'm five years old."

"Nice to meet you, Chimon. I'm Gun."

"Uncle Gun?" The boy tilted his head and tittered, delight shining brightly in his dark chocolate pools. He pleaded, "Can you play more, Uncle Gun?"

"Sure. What do you want to hear?", the pianist patted the child's head before placing him to the ground. Chimon paused, brows creasing in contemplation, deciding which song he would like to hear on the piano. The adults in the room laughed softly at the child's action, Aryana approached his son and patted his head lovingly, and explained, "The boy is the one I've told you about, my new client. Can I ask you to play a few pieces for him?"

"I would be happy to" The lady of the house beamed gently before returning to sit on the couch. She whispered to her adult visitor, "Whatever you see in this room must not be spoken outside."

Tay nodded. He silently observed his nephew pester the pianist as soon as he decided on a song. Since the boy does not remember the title of the piece he had wanted to hear, he hummed it instead. Gun was caught in surprise, expecting the request to be a nursery song instead of a classical piece. Although the boy was humming the melody roughly in a cute clumsy manner, he can still recognize the piece. 

He asked. "Where did Chimon hear the song?"

"From Uncle Arm's house.", replied the child readily. The pianist nodded and smiled, concluding that the child's uncle must like classical music. Gun stared at the piano keys and breathed out, he was starting to concentrate again. Luckily, the piece that the child requested was something familiar to him. A piece that he recently practiced and performed for a recital - Tchaikovsky's Dance of Sugar Plum Fairy. 

Chimon closed his eyes as he listened to the song concentratedly whilst sitting near the foot of the piano. He sat silently on the floor, a behavior that is a far cry than his normal untamed mischievousness. Tay swallowed the gasp threatening to escape his lips as he saw a wisp of what appears like an ethereal aura enveloping the pianist and slowly extending towards his nephew, he sneaked a glance at the witch beside him. He noticed a slight glow on her body, a restrained airy fire leaking out from her body. It was obviously harmless as the fire had been touching him and he was not, in any way, harmed. He put his attention back on his nephew's body who was now surrounded by what appears to be a tornado of these smoky aura things. 

He was not that much of a fool to not know that the smoky thingy enveloping the body of his nephew and the pianist is a representation of their ability. He heard it from his mother before, witches are embraced by a wisp of white fire and they call it aura. The song was sweet and short but the ritual, as he would like to call it, had not ended. With just a few seconds of pause, the pianist started to play another piece - a famous one. Even Tay knew of the nursery song, Twinkle Twinkle little star, however, the simple melody soon started to get more complex and a little bit different than what he knew of. 

The energy Chimon was letting out was slowly getting subdued and retreated back into the child's body gently. It was as if the sound of the piano is singing a lullaby and placing the uncontrollable energies to sleep. The little boy's skin faintly glowed as the once rampaging energies in his body are brought under control and put into a deep sleep. The song ended and the pianist paused for a few minutes before turning at the child with a smile on his face. 

The young guest clapped merrily. "Uncle Gun, that was awesome. Chim wants to play too. Teach Chim."

"Sure. Uncle Gun will teach Chim piano every time you come here to visit, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise." Chimon raised his pinky and stared at the pianist with eyes full of expectation. Gun brightly smiled at the innocence of the child and took laced his pinky finger with the boy's pinky sealing the promise. He noticed his mother approaching him and patting him gently on his head, eyes filled with pride. 

Tay remained silent. He knew that the session has concluded and that his nephew should be safe for the time being. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Gun teaching the boy piano and with Tay trying to convince Chimon to go home which he successfully did when the pianist promised the boy that he'd teach him again next time. 

* * *

"How did it go?" Off asked as he watched his best friend successfully put Chimon to sleep from his laptop screen. Tay sighed and replied, "It went well. The process was very safe and enjoyable for Chimon."

"Good.", breathed Off as he finally relaxed on his seat. He just came back from a business dinner and was still in his suits, he did not have the ample time to change out of it before the scheduled video call with his friend and son. He loosened the tie hanging on his neck before he remembered something. He ordered, "And, buy a piano. Also, hire some piano teacher for Chim. It would be a good hobby for him."

Tay cackled teasingly. "You spoil your son too much. But, consider it done."

"I know you, Tawan. You probably had done all those things before I even told you."

"As expected of you, Peng." Off smiled at the response. His best friend spoils Chimon more than him. Tay chuckled, exiting Chimon's bedroom. "I can understand his interest though. That witch's son was good at piano. Crazily good."

"He must be since you're praising him."

"Your son is also gushing about him nonstop. That speaks volumes about the guy's skills."

"True enough. After all, my son is more musically sensitive that you are."

"Rude." The architect rolled his eyes, he walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water for him to drink his nightly vitamins. "By the way, how long are you stuck there?"

"A month at an estimate. The business deal is progressing nicely but I can't let my guard down as there are too many competitors for this project. Why?"

"Nothing that serious. Your relatives called, they wanted to see Chim."

Off scoffed. "Make sure they don't see even Chim's shadows."

"Hey, Vihokratana here. Do you think that they would have the courage to go against me, or us?"

"Quit flaunting your family name. Your father would really stab you one of these days."

"As if. I still got my grandparents to protect me." Tay smirked proudly. His family, unlike his friend's, was a little bit chaotic but is a really closely knitted family. The Adulkittiporn and the Vihokratana are two equally powerful families and with Off managing most of the Adulkittiporn's assets and power, there is little that the branch families could do. The architect shook his head as he remembered his adopted nephew charming the whole Vihokratana clan at the first meeting, even his strict and stone-faced father warmed to the little boy immediately. "Your son is way too loved by my dad. He'd let me off if I explained that it was for Chim's sake."

Off chuckled in agreement. "Uncle most likely will. You really need to give him a grandchild soon."

"If only children could be planted on the soil and raised, I would."

"Weren't you planning on adopting one?"

"Yeah. I have a schedule to visit an orphanage this weekend. I'm bringing Chim, of course, and maybe let him pick."

"Choose one that you want to raise as your own son and not one you wanted to be Chim's playmate. Raising a son is not easy, Tay."

"I'll take note of that, Peng." Tay popped the vitamins inside his mouth and downed the glass of water. He lightly burped and grinned at his friend wearing a disgusted face, "You should rest now, Peng. I'll take care of Chimon for you, don't you worry."

"Alright. Update me now and then with the progress of the sessions."

"I will." The call ended leaving Off alone in silence, eyes showing obvious signs of fatigue. He had been hosting a headache since earlier and was managing it with a few rubs on the temple and a pain killer. "I need to sleep", he concluded as he stood up from his seat and sprawled on his large bed. There was no energy left in his body to change and the best he could do was to shake his shoes off his feet. 

Sleep visited him easily when tired. It took only a few seconds before he sank into a well-deserved rest. 

* * *

_Off frowned, he found himself standing in a forest. It must another of his dreams, again. The mist, which deprives him of most of his vision, was less dense than it was previously. He walked towards the sound of water, steps slow and familiar to the terrain. It has been long since he last dreamt of this place, or dreamt at all. His feet once again dragged him towards the bank of a river, eerily calm yet uncrossable. He had, back then, tried to cross the river in various foolish attempts - all attempts end futile._

_This time, he crouched on the riverside and stared at the reflection staring at him blankly from the clear water. The 'him' showing on the water smiled at him condescendingly and disappeared - erased by the wave of ripple in the river. He stood up, cold breeze tousling his raven manes. The river had never been disturbed before nor did the mist cleared out._

_A figure, a silhouette, of a man, perhaps shorter than average, was on the other side of the river. He can't distinguish the figure's face, only his smile as he was veiled in a smoky haze._

_"Hey!", he called, or he tried to as no voice left his lips. He tried again, this time shouting, to force a sound to escape his throat. Sadly, his attempts were rendered useless. Giving up on trying to catch the attention by sound, he waved furiously to catch the other's attention by his actions. The mist covered the silhouette again slowly disappearing from his sight, but he can still make out of the figure pointing towards him, and a very faint voice telling him, "...cross... boat...there."_

_A strong gale of wind made Off close his eyes, arms shielding his face against the sudden attack of the passing wind. The mist cleared but the figure was not there anymore, he tried to move and look around but everything faded to darkness._

* * *

Off Jumpol woke up from his dream gasping, drenched in cold sweat and heart beating erratically. He inhaled sharply, calming himself and realizing that it was all a dream. It has been so long since he last dreamt, and it was different this time. Someone was there aside from him. A thought crossed his mind, a foreboding feeling which he immediately dismissed, "I have these dreams since a child. It can't be a connection." _Else, I'd long found my soul mate._

He had already long accepted that he was Soulless. He once thought that his dreams where supposed to be his connection but his mate probably is already dead or there wasn't one in the first place. No one was at that place before, that still and unchanging place. The ripples of the surface of the river, the gale of wind, and the clearing of mist - it was something that never happened before. 

"I must be too stressed.", he reasoned, trying to convince himself that it was nothing. He doesn't need a soul mate right now, not ever. Not when his whole life now revolves around Chimon already, and if he does have one, he is too late. Off heavied a breathe, combing his hair with his right hand. He glanced at the time from the digital clock on the beside and groaned, "Too early."

He got off the bed, deciding to change out of his business garments, and take a calming shower to clear his mind. He wouldn't be able to sleep again, he might as well get a healthy breakfast at the hotel buffet before his secretary picks him up for their morning meeting. 

* * *

Aranya stared at her youngest son peacefully sleeping on his bed, her eyes glowing in a faint golden hue. She knew that undoing Gun's seal from earlier would also undo the seal to his connection - she can only be cruel to Gun's soulmate to keep her son in safety. Her son's ability is just too precious and too dangerous for the world to know, and to protect him she had buried his enormous talents and sensitivity away. 

"It was only a slight crack but the connection has already tried to establish." The witch can only hope that it won't be that soon for her seals to break. Unlike New, Gun was far more delicate and powerful, she worries that his soul mate won't be able to handle the responsibility and burden that comes along with their bond. However, she also knows that fate's plot can never be changed. At much, all she can do was to delay it - for both her sons. 

Seeing that the seal is already back in place, Aranya silently exited the room and saw that her older son waiting outside with a calm expression. New had long felt that their mother is keeping a secret away from them, Gun might have forgotten it completely but he retained vague memories of it - their childhood nightmare. He watched the light of shock flashed quickly in the eyes of his mother before it was replaced by her normal deep and enigmatic facade. 

"How long?" 

"A few months ago. I started to smell things and remembered memories.", answered the older of the brothers in a matter of fact tone, expression unchanging. He was leaning on the wall, hands dipped on the pockets of his trousers. He observed his mother's eyes changing in colors, probably _seeing_ through his condition, as the gentle scent of soothing lavender that she exudes got stronger and more -fiery. "Control seems to come natural when I discovered what it was. Was this the reason why you had those special lessons previously?"

New remembered the games and tasks that he and his mother played when he was a kid. Some were fun and some were strict and hellish for the young him. But when he broke some of the seals on him and regained some of his memory, he immediately understood what they were for. He doesn't blame his mother for keeping their abilities a secret, if he had a choice he would want to have it forever hidden away from him. "I want to seal my connection."

"I can't seal it forever, that's not how it works." replied the witch, passing through his older son. 

"That's fine. Just not now, I know how important this period would be for Gun. I need to be with him."

"You can still be with him even with your connection."

"I have the memories of another person." Aranya paused in her tracks and turned towards her son. "With the seal on me and the current control of my ability, I managed to pause the establishment of my soul connection. But, I won't be able to do it soon."

"The connection would get stronger for you to control."

"And, my memories would be shared with my soulmate. It's not time yet. No one can know about what happened, not when Gun's not ready yet."

"It will be hard for you and your soulmate if we force a stronger seal on your soul connection."

"Anything for my brother."

"He is not your real brother, you're not connected by blood."

"He is my brother, blood or not. And, you are my mother regardless of how others perceive it." Aranya sighed, entranced by the flame of determination burning in the raven pools of her older son. New has always been strong and passionate, a good brother and a good son. 

"Alright.", accepted the witch hoping that New's soulmate would forgive her decision. He remembered the man he recently met and closed her eyes, she really hopes he'd understand why - that boy Tay Tawan. 


	4. Three

**Chapter Three**

There was a heavy kind of silence in the air, something that was never there before back when the other had not yet been awakened to his connection. Gun blankly stared at the slowly changing color of the sky, sunset almost over and the night sky soon to take over, while trying to remember when was the last time that he and his best friend had their alone time. To be fair, it has been roughly two months since they last saw each other and Gun was busy - as he planned - with the preparations for his upcoming piano recital. He's been spending most of his time practicing the pieces that he would soon play for the recital and the little of his spare time was spent with his little friend, Chimon. 

At the thought of his small and very smart student, Gun's lips unconditionally arched upward. There was too much energy and pureness that his frequent young weekend visitor offers, and often he's been encouraged and uplifted by the boy. "I wonder how far has he come with the piece I gave him.", thought the renowned pianist still dazed. 

"Penny for your thoughts?", Oab interrupted his trail of thoughts, snapping him from that wonderful stupor. His smile immediately disappeared as he turned towards his best friend with his normal cold expression. That subtle change of attitude did not escape the doctor who had been friends with the pianist since they were only ten years old. "Are you angry at me for something?"

The cold nightly gale made the pianist shiver lightly making him think that it was a dumb idea to walk around dressed lightly when winter is soon to arrive. A few short moments of silence settled between both of them as they waited for each other, Gun broke the stifling awkwardness as he responded, "I'm not angry about anything. I might be just a little too tired with practice today."

And, that was true. Though, not entirely the truth as he had been really not angry with his childhood buddy but was heartbroken. It's not like he can blame Oab for awakening, although if one had really wished for it then perhaps, but even so - it was what everyone in the world expected. To awaken. Oddly enough, he hadn't cried ever since that time when his older brother, New, comforted his pathetic self. Still, he wonders about a question that's been running inside his mind and perhaps the answer will hurt him deeper but he was nonetheless very curious, "Hey, Oab."

Oab leaned lightly on the bench letting the heat of the cup of coffee in his hands warm up the whole of his body and extended his feet to stretch. The park was starting to get empty, the bustling noise of people's chatters and kid's playing slowly fading, and the fresh evening air carried over the scent of the flowers slowly wilting stronger. He closed his eyes and replied, "Yes?"

"Were you glad that you've awakened?" The doctor opened his eyes, head slightly turning to the shorter man beside him. The beautiful profile of the pianist basked in the orange hues of sunset was burned in his memories; it was both breathtaking and heartbreaking at the same time. However, he knew that he can't lie. 

"I was confused at first." _Because, I expected it to be you._ They've been friends for a long time, they've been through thick and thin, and they would be lying if they claim that they didn't know each other's feelings. They never confirmed their relationship but they were both each other's special someone. And they knew that - that would change. It has to. Which is why they are here, to talk and end things over. Oab arranged his thoughts and chose his words carefully, "But, I am glad I awakened."

"Oh." The unmasked pain in the tone of the pianist summoned another passing silence. The air getting colder but for Gun, his heart was much colder. The pianist hummed a melody that popped up on his head, one he listened with his student - his current source of sunshine. He must admit, Chimon is very endearing. 

"I never heard of that piece before."

"Joplin's The Entertainer"

"A piece for your next recital?"

Gun shook his head. "I've gotten myself a student. A little boy named Chimon. I'm learning it for him."

"That's surprising.", chuckled the doctor as he slowly fixed his posture to sit properly on the bench, he safely placed the cup of slightly lukewarm coffee on the handrest of the seat. He noticed that the sky getting darker, the street lights start to flicker on. "You refused to take students before."

"Because I wanted to free more time, to spend more of it with you. Well, it does not matter now.", answered the pianist in the faintest but sincerest voice. For the last time, they let the silence sink in the air. Both remained unsure of what to say. 

Oab was the one who broke the silence this time as his heart hardened, "It's good that you've found your first student."

Gun closed his eyes to hide the devastation showing in his dark pools. "Right."

"I wished I could still be your friend but I wanna be fair to my soulmate, Gun. You know, both us, we would -"

"never be normal friends. I know.", continued the pianist as he smiled sadly. 

"And, my soulmate probably knows this as well. Our connection is with emotions, Gun. His fear, his happiness, his sadness, and every vivid color of his emotion is transmitted to me and mine to his." There was a pause in Oab's explanation as he once again finds the perfect words to say. He let out a deep breath of air and continued, "And, I think I am about to find him. I can feel that he is getting nearer."

"Is that why you are sure, he's a he?"

"When you are connected, you just know a lot of things about each other and you can't help it."

"I see." Gun stood up from his seat sighing. He can't force the impossible to happen and his _friend_ has made his choice about the matter. The least he could do was to make his exit less painful than it already is. "Don't worry, I understand. My mother is not called a witch for anything."

"But understanding does not make it less hard to accept. I'm sorry, Gun. I really am."

"Don't be. It's not any of our faults. It was just not meant to be." The doctor stared at the lean and short figure stretching. Gun's eyes spoke of his emotions and his heart clenched in sadness. In the other's eyes were forgiveness, acceptance, surrender, and defeat. "Now then, thank you for being such a wonderful friend for all these years, Oab. Unfortunately, this is where it ends."

"I'll still be on your recital. I already bought a ticket."

"But, you'll be my audience by then and not my childhood friend. This probably would be the last time we'd meet each other as friends, well, at least for me. Next time, we'd be mere acquaintances." 

"I'm sorry, Gun. I'm really sorry. I didn't want this to happen.", cried the doctor as guilt washed over him more than he thought it would and buried his face in his hands. Gun took a small step to approach the sobbing man and was about to wrap his arms around his friend to comfort him but remembered that he doesn't even have that right anymore. He, instead, dived his hands into the pockets of his trousers and sighed as he stared at the waning moon mocking him. He did not offer any words of comfort as he knew it would be useless. Oab was a kind and softhearted man, guilt would consume him but he was also a strong man. Gun knew that he'd soon get over it, over them. 

"I forgot to tell you this before but Congratulations on your awakening, Oab." Oab raised his head to stare at the short pianist who was wearing the most gentle smile he had ever seen with tears spilling from his eyes. Gun shivered lightly at the cold wind, "It is getting extremely cold. I must bid my goodbye. Goodbye, my friend."

Gun slowly walked out of the park with his eyes moist with tears, it took all of his will and strength not to bawl. He left his best friend sobbing and acted hastened his footsteps. Blood was drawn on his lips as he bit his lips hard enough to puncture it, to stop himself from turning around to run back to his best friend and beg to choose him, to fight for him, to rebel against fate. Yet, he knew he can't be too selfish, and probably he was not just worth it. He doesn't remember how his feet dragged him to where his car was parked or how he safely drove home with him so out of it. 

And like any other times where he just can't cope up with reality, he rushed towards his beloved piano and started to play, to let out all the bubbling emotions inside him with the help of the notes to speak for him. And, the music filled with sorrow and heartache reverberated in their home and had not stopped until early in the morning. 

* * *

Off placed his fork and knife down before wiping his mouth with the table napkin as he finished his sumptuous dinner; he raised the glass of wine and brought it to his lips, watering his parched throat with the intoxicating sweetness of the red alcohol. He glanced at his companion for the night, a face he had never seen for a long time due to his insanely busy schedule. 

"Shall I say a long time no see, Kit?" grinned the entrepreneur as he placed the glass of wine back on the table in faultless table manners. He teased, "I never knew it was so hard to schedule a dinner with my favorite cousin these days. As expected of the world's most celebrated artist"

Krist Perawat smiled wryly at the hint of slight accusation from his cousin's voice, unable to find any excuses for the lack of contact due to his fully booked schedule. Krist and Off, along with Tay, grew up together and had always been friends that treat each other as brothers. Later, Arm joined them when they met him in high school when the three of them joined the student council with Arm as the serving Student President. 

"How long will you be in New York, P?" questioned the artist in an attempt to change the direction of the conversation away from him and his lack of contact. The young and powerful CEO of an enterprise simply shook his head with a knowing smile. 

"Hopefully only a few weeks but a month at an estimate. Worst, more than a month if some things go wrong."

"That's good. I would have plenty of time to bother you." cackled the artist, eyes narrowing in mischief. 

"Spare me your affection, Kit. I'm not Tay."

"True." Off shook his head as they both laughed at the thought of their architect friend who is currently stuck babysitting Chimon. The artist remembered his nephew, "I heard what happened to Chimon from Arm. How is he?"

"He's doing fine. Tay's guarding him and accompanying him to the sessions"

"Good. Chim being harmed is the last news that I wanted to hear. That boy is like sunshine."

Off subtlely bobbed his head in agreement with a proud smirk on his face, eyes softening at the mention of his baby boy. "I'm willing to sell my soul to the devil to keep my son safe."

"A lot of us would, probably. Tay is probably second on the list.", the artist chortled knowing how much Chimon had his uncle Tay wrapped in his little hands, "the rest of the Vihokratana to add with him."

"Sometimes, they spoil him more than I do."

"Typical. Anyways, I've done a check from _that society's_ side and it seems like Chimon's existence is not discovered. Although, news about your visit with the great Aranya Phunsawat has already spread like wildfire."

"If it was not Arm who introduced her, I would doubt the credibility of that lady. She's, in friendlier terms, very mysterious and competent."

"In nasty terms?"

"She's eerie." Off couldn't forget the look the witch gave him when they first met. There was something in the way that her eyes sparkled when they first met that made the alarms in his body rang loudly. His instincts telling him that she was dangerous. He knew that it was not of any malicious intentions nor does she wish him harm but it was somewhat unnerving. "Well, it could be because of her abilities or that she's a witch. I don't really care as long as she keeps my boy safe."

"Fair enough. In any case, we'd have to clear the rumors of you visiting Ms. Phunsawat if we wish to keep Chimon hidden. _That_ society is very interested in the activities of Ms. Phunsawat especially as she still is undoubtedly the greatest witch in the world. We won't want to risk it."

"I know. We'll have to come up with a convincing excuse for the visit. If it was not urgent, we could have approached her more discreetly."

"It seems like Chim had already solved that problem for us." Off raised his brows at the sudden statement from his cousin. 

Krist shook his head at the supercilious look the businessman was giving him. He let out a smile and explained, "I heard your son became the first student of Ms. Phunsawat's son."

"Yeah. Tay recently informed me of it. Chimon insisted that he wanted to learn the piano only from Aranya's son. Although, I would have liked it better if he learns from a greater teacher."

"I don't think you'd find a greater teacher than the musical savant, Mr. Gun Attaphan Phunsawat. He's a very famous pianist who also plays the violin." Krist sighed and commented, "I didn't expect Chimon had managed to convince him to teach piano. He's known for rejecting students. I must say Chimon is really impressive just like his father."

"Tay had not informed me that Chimon's piano teacher was someone famous."

"Do you think Tay would know?"

"Point taken." 

"Mr. Phunsawat is not simply famous, he is extremely famous. He's like the Krist Perawat of the classical music world."

"What a way to blow your own horns." Off rolled his eyes, a playful grin settling on his face. "So, you wanted to use that as a cover story?"

"Isn't it a good one? Everyone knows how you spoil your son. If one leaks a story that you've personally visited Ms. Phunsawat to convince her to have her son teach Chimon the piano, everyone would believe it."

"Alright. Let's do that. I'll ask Aranya about it, she'd probably agree anyways. She's the one who told me to have her son teach Chimon in the first place."

"I thought Tay played a part in the convincing."

"He was there to listen to good music apparently and couldn't stop nagging me about it. I have to agree or he won't stop bothering me about it."

"Typical. So, I'll let Arm know about this so he could arrange it immediately."

"I'll leave it to both of you. I'll also call Arm later to check with him."

* * *

"Teacher, are you hurt?" Chimon observed his piano instructor's eyes as he comfortably laid on top of his lap. Gun smiled softly at the child knowing how observant, sensitive, and smart the boy is. He couldn't place a finger as to why he felt so light and relaxed around the boy's presence. There was something that makes him wanna be part of the boy's life and just connect with him deeply. Noticing his silence, the child called in curiosity, "Teacher?"

Gun patted the boy's head gently and replied, "Teacher is perfectly fine, little one."

"Then, are you sad?"

"A little. But sad is good."

The boy frowned at the statement slightly confused. The expression he was making as he scrunches his face in thought was an adorable sight for the pianist. They were taking a break from their lessons since Chimon had studied and practiced the piece assigned to him more than the pianist had expected. "Dada told me being sad is good. It makes us human. Dolls can't be sad and they can't be happy. Is that also what you mean, teacher?"

Gun laughed softly ruffling the young boy's hair. It was obvious that the child was raised with so much love. "Yes, being sad is good. It still makes us human." Gun repeated keeping the words close to his heart. That he is feeling this pain means he is still alive and that maybe tomorrow it would heal. It was something typical of a human but hard for him to do - for now. Maybe someday, it'll all be memories in his head. 

"But teacher, you're doing it wrong." Chimon sat up and stared straight into the eyes of the pianist as he remembered the words of his father every time he is sad because he doesn't have his mother, "Dada also said that when you're sad, you can cry. When the tears run out on your eyes, it would be easy to be happy."

The pianist froze in shock, the younger's words echoed deeply in his heart. Why does the way of life be so obvious to a child whereas an adult is so blinded? Perhaps, as they gain more knowledge, the less wise they become. Perhaps, innocence is really the key to wisdom. He smiled as he watched his student's eyes sparkle with so much certainty as he answered, "Yes, teacher is doing it wrong, Chim. When teacher grew up and became an adult he had forgotten how to cry so I want Chim to remember how to cry when sad for teacher when he grows up, okay?"

"Okay!" Chimon beamed brightly which lifted up the pianist mood. If there was a blessing in this misfortune, it would be meeting this child who seemed to be a walking bundle of blessings and joy. "Chim will not forget how to laugh when happy, how to cry when sad, and how to say sorry when wrong. Dada taught me all this. "

Gun chuckled at the declaration noting how Chimon's father had raised the boy well. The things he taught to the child are simple and extremely important but something a lot of adults forget to do. "Alright! Let's practice again so that Chimon can play for Dada once he comes back!"

"Me is ready!" Chimon raised his hand excitedly giggling at the idea of playing the piano for his beloved father. Gun lifted Chimon from the couch and placed him on the piano stool as they soon start to practice. 

* * *

Aranya Phunsawat stared at the black hourglass delicately placed on the table of her study, the golden brown sand was slowly trickling down - only a small amount of it left on the upper half of the clock. It means that only a sparse amount of time is left for her to settle and prepare everything for her sons. She can only hope that the small seeds that she planted so preciously would bloom wonderfully and protect her sons in her place. 

As for the whole of her knowledge and her skills - the heritage of her cove - she can only let fate decide it for her. After all, she had done her job already. If only she can spend more time with her sons a bit more, she'd most willingly exchange it for anything else. Unfortunately, she can't be selfish. Her duty as a mother is to keep her sons in safety and her duty as a witch is to ensure that everything is arranged as fate wills it. Lastly, her duty as a Phunsawat is to raise her progeny. 

Luckily, she had managed to successfully fulfill all the missions. Even when she is not around, she had already made all preparations to ensure the safety of his sons. New's willingness to learn witchcraft was something she hadn't expect but was a happy miscalculation in her place. With New around, even when she is gone, Gun would surely be protected. As for the witch society, they won't be able to do anything to her son's with New about to master his ability and Gun's coming awakening - she also had _that_ deal. And as fate wills it, everything is arranged according to her wishes. And as a Phunsawat, she had safely raised the last pureblood into adulthood. Her children, her sister's child, his child.

She stared at the picture of her and her sons enclosed on a frame. The three of them smiling happily towards the camera, the familiar view of the _cove's_ garden behind them. She wonders if New remembers this memory or if Gun will ever remember it. It was the happiest time of their life. However, she would prefer that it would be forever buried into time. Because soon after, the nightmare followed. A tragedy that haunted her for many years. 

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

"Teacher!" Gun was tackled into a hug by his little apprentice as soon as he opened the door to his waiting room. The pianist chuckled as he picked the boy and carried him in his arms. He noticed the curious looks of his staff and manager which made him smile as he introduced, "This Chimon Wachirawit Adulkittiporn, and yes he's my student."

"Hello!", the boy greeted cheerfully, beaming at the staff and some reporters who were mixed in the crowd. The restless sound of whispers from the reporters made the child's babysitter step in front of the pianist, he was someone easily recognized - the young Vihokratana heir, Tay Tawan. Tay stared at the crowd with a warning look as he whispered to the pianist for them to talk inside the room instead which Gun readily agreed as he caught the shadow of his _former_ best friend standing a little away from the crowd. 

Gun with Chimon in his arms, the pianist's manager, and Tay went inside the room and tightly locked the room. Tay stared at the simple room filled with congratulatory flowers and a leather couch for the pianist to relax. The child embraced the neck of his piano teacher and asked softly, "Teacher, will you teach Chim to play all those hard pieces that you've played on stage?"

"Of course. But, Chim needs to master the ones that teacher assigned first."

"Promise?" Chimon held his pinky up smiling and eyes bright in expectation. Gun hooked his pinky with the small finger and replied, "Promise."

"You haven't informed me that you agreed to teach, Gun." The pianist's manager offered a gentle smile to the kid who silently stared and observed her. Without any words, Chimon frowned and buried his head on his teacher's shoulders refusing to interact with the only woman in the room. Tay sighed knowing how his nephew is wary of strangers. 

"I don't see the need to bother you with this, Mook. You're quite busy as it is." replied the pianist as he preciously patted the back of his student before sending an apologetic smile to his manager. The woman sighed and nodded asking, "Will be you accepting more students soon?"

Gun shook his head. Tay responded for him, "He won't. We basically, in a sense, forced him to agree in being Chimon's teacher by convincing Ms. Phunsawat. I don't think anyone who'd take that brave approach would appear soon."

"And you are?" Mook, the managing agent of the pianist, raised her brow against the architect interrupting her conversation with her talent. 

"Tay Tawan Vihokratana", the taller man offered his calling card as he introduced, "Chimon's uncle."

Gun laughed lightly. "You could have introduced yourself as an architect or as Vihokratana family's only son."

"I am most proud of the fact that I'm Chimon's uncle. Favorite uncle." grinned Tay diving his hands back to the pockets of his plain black trousers. Mook stared at the calling card in awe and read the name over and over. She can't believe that she's in the presence of a well-known VIP. The architect smirked teasingly as he observed the expression crossing the face of the Gun's manager, "So, Ms. Manager, can you take care of the reporters outside? I was tasked by Ms. Phunsawat to take her son safely home. I would be grateful if news about it won't be tomorrow's headline."

"Sure. Please excuse me." Mook went outside the room to arrange their discreet exit of the music hall and gave instructions to the staff to clear the reporters waiting outside. It took almost thirty minutes before they were able to secretly leave the venue away from the reporters' knowledge. Tay drove straight to the pianist's home in comfortable silence and with Chimon sleeping peacefully on his teacher's arms. 

* * *

New glanced at the clock on the wall, checking the time so he could take a quick rest. His back hit the comfort of the soft cushion and letting fatigue sink in, he's been away on a business trip for almost a week now since he told his mother the truth - that he remembers his childhood. And, since he started learning how to control his ability. Fortunately, his ability was easier to master since the effects of his connection were not distracting his senses. A good decision, he must say. He closed his eyes allowing himself to get a quick shuteye to recharge his energy for tomorrow's another busy day. 

His consciousness was about to drift into dreamland when it was pulled back to reality by the soft buzz of his phone and the vibration of the wooden table on his bedside. Without opening his eyes, his right hand reached for the device. He growled irritatedly as the bright white light of the phone screen attacked his eyes as soon as he opened it before unlocking the phone and reading the message. 

_It's time. Goodbye. I love you._ The short text message made his heart drop, he almost forgot to breathe. His hands shook and tears spilled out of his beautiful eyes uncontrollably. It was something that he knew would soon come but he was not prepared, no, he will never be prepared. Who would be? Who would ever be prepared to lose their own mother - the beautiful woman who saved him, them, from that pit of hell, and raised them happily?

"I need to go home. Gun needs me now." he whispered to himself as he wiped the tears trickling down his eyes. There was no time for him to grieve, he needs to do his responsibility as a brother. He dialed his secretary's number impatiently waiting for it to connect to the other line before he ordered, "Cancel all my meeting and book me a flight home tomorrow."

Fuck his career, his brother needs him. 

* * *

_"Auntie, you'll leave soon?" Aranya smiled at the child and noticed the faint glow of gold on the boy's eyes. She knew that the five-year-old was not referring to her going to the market but something inevitable._

_"Did you see it, Chim?"_

_The boy nodded honestly. His eyes were moist with tears obviously sad at the thought of the witch leaving. Chimon liked his auntie although her song is sad it was also gentle so he likes hearing it more. Aranya patted the boy's head fondly and admitted, "Auntie would need to go somewhere very far soon and leave your teacher and the other brother behind."_

_"Teacher would be so sad. Will he remember how to cry?"_

_Aranya smiled sadly. She brought the boy into an embrace and hummed softly rocking her body as if singing a lullaby. She really doesn't want to go so soon but she doesn't have enough strength to defy fate anymore. Raising her head towards the night sky, she let out a sorrowful breath "When auntie is gone and your teacher is sad, can Chimon promise me something?"_

_Chimon bobbed his head still sad. The witch whispered something to the boy and asked, "Do you know where it is?"_

_"Yes. I see it all the time." Aranya beamed gently as the moonlight hit her ageless face and bright amber eyes - full of sorrow and loneliness. Chimon raised his head burying that scene into his memory clinging on the gentle lady as he cried softly at the sureness of their separation. Pictures flooded inside his head of what is about to happen and it is such a sad and scary thing. "Auntie, do you think Chimon would still be Dada's son in the future? Will he also have to leave someday like you?"_

_The witch inhaled deeply savoring the thick and cold scent of the flowers still blooming in her garden that was carried by the gentle nightly gale. She did not rush to answer the boy's question and the child was patient in waiting for her answer. At the short span of time that they've spent, Aranya had taught the little boy how to control his first ability and told many secrets to him. She had also established rules for the boy to keep him safe and hidden from the society of witches._

_And, Chimon was a very smart and lovable kid. He learned how to control his first ability easily and had upheld the rules that the witch made for him. He also bonded with the lady and projected the image of what a loving grandmother would be if he had one. Often, when he **sees** that nightmares would visit him, he would sleepover at the witch house against his uncle's wishes - just like this night - and would peacefully sleep beside his auntie or his teacher. _

_"I think that Chimon would be still your Dada's son whatever happens. Just like your teacher is my son whatever happens"_

_"Auntie, can you not go?" the child clutched on the sleeves of the witch shirt with his head buried on her chest. "If Chimon trades the pictures, can Auntie stay?"_

_"Auntie also wants to stay, Chim, but she needs to go. Don't be sad since Auntie and your mother will be watching over you always."_

_"I'll be a good boy, Auntie. I'll also play the piano for teacher and keep promises with Auntie."_

_"I know Chimon will be a good boy. But if ever, Chimon needs help in the future -"_

* * *

Gun stared at the peaceful figure of his mother on the bed, no longer breathing. She's cruelly serene as if she's only sleeping but he knew that she's gone forever. He stood motionless, in shock, and barely digesting the reality. It can't be, his mother must be playing her usual tasteless pranks - she can't be gone. She can't go and leave him like that. 

The pianist stared at the small hands that took his hands and stared at Chimon's round eyes. "Teacher, cry. Auntie told me, she told me - " the child started to sob, unable to stop the tears from escaping his eyes and voice breaking between sniffles and rasping, "to remind you to cry when you're sad."

Tay entered the room again with medical personnel behind him who proceeded to check the status of the woman's body. And, hope officially disappeared as the pianist heard them announce the date and time of his mother's death. He felt Chimon gripping his hands tighter and he cried, for the first time in a while, he cried in front of strangers - he remembered how to cry when in grief. He hunched down and embraced his little embrace wailing in despair, grieving the loss of his inspiration and the pillar of his soul. 

Chimon joined his cries, large round beads of tears continuously pouring down his eyes. _Auntie, this is too sad. Chimon is sad. Teacher is sad. Auntie, will you finally be happy?_

* * *

Tay stared at the pianist who looks devastated as he sat silently in the garden bench, Chimon sleeping on his lap. The architect knew that Chimon had been ingrained and become a very important part of this family - and for his nephew, this family had also become something irreplaceable. He had been aware that the little boy and the former witch shared plenty of secrets and established so many rules - and he didn't mind as long as the boy was happy and it was keeping him safe - but seeing the scene in front of him now, he kinda regretted not butting into this part of life. 

Perhaps, he'd know how to comfort the both of them if only he knew of the bond that they shared with the witch. As the sweet scent of flowers reached him, Tay sighed as he remembered the woman who recently passed away. Aranya Phunsawat was someone Tay feared and respected as a person, she was a gentle and loving woman filled with mystery and otherworldly wisdom that sometimes scares him. Her wisdom, perhaps, from her ability - where she had not disclosed to anyone aside from Chimon - and perhaps from experience that comes from age, made her almost all-knowing. And, her eyes bothered him the most - it was clear as the gentle lakes and deep as the oceans, looking at you as if peering through your soul. He hated having to feel as if his defenses were torn down in front of her as if he was naked - and so he avoided meeting her alone as much as possible. But, Tay knew that she was a wonderful mother, mentor, and friend. 

He can see it from the way Gun was raised with love and happiness, and from the way, Chimon brightens up at her company. In a short span of time, she also managed to do something both he and Off was never able to touch, she became Chimon's guidance and comfort zone. She taught the boy discipline, manners, politeness, and lessons that most adults forgot already. His nephew often told him that it was because she and the boy simply match - their abilities perfectly compatible with each other. It could also be the secrets that they share or perhaps something more. Whatever it is, she was someone dear and precious in the heart of his nephew and so was the pianist. 

He once told Off of what he observed and they both agreed that there was no harm having Chimon be close with the Phunsawat family. Truth be told, Tay thought that it was a blessing in their part as Chimon was obviously getting better and brighter. He was laughing more and smiling sincerely. And, they were happy that Chimon can finally have a childhood away from the calculative eyes of the adults' society. 

"Are you going to take Chimon home, Tay?" came a quiet voice, soft as if whispered to the wind. Snapping out of his thoughts, Tay raised his head to meet Gun's lifeless ones. Sorrow, anger, denial, longing - the architect almost choked at the amount of despair hidden on those raven orbs. Gently, the pianist smiled as he motioned for the taller to take the child sleeping serenely on his lap. "Can you tell Chimon that I said thank you?"

Tay nodded, unable to find the proper words to reply. He slowly carried his nephew into his arms, careful not to wake the young one from his slumber. It would be a riot tomorrow, he's sure that the child would scold him for taking him away from his beloved teacher. However, the look in Gun's eyes told him that the shorter wishes to be alone. Chimon was doing a wonderful job comforting the pianist but there are times - especially in grief - that you simply don't wish to be comforted. 

"I'll be back tomorrow. Chimon would want to see you tomorrow." Tay paused, eyes dropping on the piece of white flower on the ground. He turned around whispering, "Please be there tomorrow, at least, for Chimon or for your brother."

Tay exited the garden after he heard the soft quiet voice replying, "Don't worry, I will be here."

* * *

The faint scent of his mother enveloped the pianist as he pulled the blankets of his mother's bed to cover his whole body while curling himself into a ball. Large droplets of water trickling down his cheeks as he was lulled to sleep by her faint presence in the room - the remaining memories of her lullabies. And, he found himself dreaming. 

_Gun stared at the vast night sky filled with clear stars which the city does not offer. He knew he was in a dream -- again. He sat up, dusting off the traces of dirt clinging on his body. It would be nice if he can still meet his mother in his dreams - he'd probably sleep a lot more. It was the same place, a vast clearing of overgrown grass and white lilies blooming pridefully against the waxing moon. His feet, dragged him to the only place different, an uncrossable river filled with a thick fog. There once again stood a man on the other side of the river, like the first time ever dreamt, who was never there previously. The fog cleared out and he can see the outline of the tall man standing silently shocked._

_The river, the unchanging river, started to flow and waves were seen in the clear waters. The pianist took his attention away from the body of water when he heard a voice from the other end, "Hey!"_

_" Hey.", he whispered almost silently. He was sure it was not enough to be heard by the other, but apparently, dreams do wonders unknown. His almost mute reply successfully traveled to the other side of the river._

_"So you really exist." The pianist frowned as the hint of panic and disappointment in the tone of the other. So, his soulmate was exactly like him. Someone who does not wish for the other._

_"And so you are", he replied with the same amount of disappointment in his tone._

_"I don't understand. Why now?", frustration was clear on the voice of the man from the other side and Gun could feel himself crying again. He just lost his mother and his soulmate does not want him. Not that he wants him or whatever. It's just a shitty feeling. As if feeling the overwhelming amount of sadness welling in the heart of the pianist, the voice explained, "Sorry, that came out wrong. What I meant was why can I feel the connection now when I awakened so long ago?"_

_Gun sighed. "I don't know. It could be because of my mother, she's gone and I don't know."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that. I-" A drop of silence caused the ripple on the water's surface. The nightly breeze passing between them and the subtle sound of the leaves swaying echoed in their ears. "I'm sorry I panicked. I've always thought that this was a_ **_dead_** _connection. That I was soulless."_

_"I wished I was.", muttered Gun before another sigh left his lips. "Unfortunately, I was too willful. And fate decided to punish me."_

_"I'm sorry for being your soul mate"_

_Guilt ate Gun's heart at the statement. He raised his head and stared at the lone figure on the other side of the river, resting on one of the big rocks and playing with the river's waters. Like him, his soul mate had not wanted this connection and he must have his own story. The pianist knew that it was not the other's fault for being tied to him by fate, none of them was at fault. "Sorry. I'm not thinking straight. My mom, she just -"_

_"I see. My condolences." The man, Gun's soulmate, stood up and looked up to the sky before asking, "What kind of mom was she?"_

_The pianist bit his lips, memories of his mother flooding through his mind one by one - like excerpts of movies that show the best parts of his life. The happiness of those scenes makes his heart hurt unbearably as sorrow rushed through his blood and traveled to every part of his small body. "She was the best mom one could hope for. She was wise and calm, always kind and caring. She makes the greatest food and grows the most beautiful flowers."_

_"She sounds like an amazing mother."_

_"She is. Although, she often hums her lullabies since she can't sing for the love of Fate. She also can't dance as it always ends up weirdly. But, she loves music. She loves the sound of the violin and the piano and the slow and calming songs. She's a little bit clumsy and forgetful, but she's very resourceful. There's one time she forgot the key of our house inside her room so she broke the window to her room and crawled inside. My brother scolded her badly at that time and tightened the security of our house." A chuckle escaped Gun's lips and a small fond smile appeared on his face at the memories of his mother's antics. A side that only he and her brother knew about her._

_"You're lucky to have her."_

_"Thank you. I'm really lucky to have her in my life." Tears dropped down his eyes once again as the reality of her leaving him forever started to sink it. He wailed, "I'm never gonna see her every time I wake up again. I'm never gonna drink coffee brewed by her again. I can't hug her anymore. I haven't even said that thank you enough. I haven't even said I love you to her enough. I haven't done so many things for her. But, she's gone. Why is she gone so soon?"_

_"Yes, why are the good ones gone so soon?" Gun cried out loud, shouting all his regrets and despair, not minding the sole audience watching him in silence. For some reason, he can feel that his soul mate understood the sorrow of losing someone irreplaceable in your life. Yes, why are the good ones gone so soon?_

* * *

Off woke up from his sleep, crying. The intense amount of pain and sorrow that he felt awakened old wounds and memories that he thought he'd long forgotten. He should have not forgotten, he should not have dismissed his own grief - he doesn't want the merry memories of his sister buried only in time. He should have, like him, embraced the pain and carried her memories preciously not letting one of those be erased from his mind. He should have been greedy for her remains - the proof that she lived, that she existed. 

Something changed, Off knew. However, it was not something grand nor magical as he expected. It was something far more subtle and inexplainable - he could sense a connection, a special type of bond. He was relieved that it's not something that would contradict his interests - nor Chimon's happiness. He only met his soul mate and yet he already knew that the other had a similar thought like him -- he could live fine without a soul mate. 

He can't explain why the connection came suddenly nor why it never occurred before but for him, none of those things matter. Based on what he had experienced, if his soul mate wished to be soulless previously, then maybe he can still find a way to negotiate. They can be connected and be free to do whatever they ever wanted - it would a simple trade. 

Glancing quickly at the digital clock on the bedside table, he raked his raven manes with his hands as he rolled off the bed. He still had enough time to eat breakfast at the hotel's breakfast buffet and skim through the documents for today's meeting. For some reason, he placed the matter of fate's connection and his soul mate at the back of his mind and prioritized the tasks that he had for the day. Anyways, he can feel that he'd meet the boy from the other side of the bank on his dreams once again. And, it would be a lie if he says he is not anticipating it. 

* * *


End file.
